The present invention relates to electrical and electronic components and more particularly, to a holding device for electrical and electronic parts such as registors, capacitors or elements therefor, on which holding device, a plurality of electrical and electronic parts are held, at the lead wire portion thereof, in regular order so that they can be handled as one unit, for example, in the manufacture of such parts or when they are automatically inserted into a printed circuit base and the like.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a lead wire holding device of metallic material for holding electronic parts, for example, in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 42/17229 which includes a metallic supporting member having a plurality of lead wire inserting and holding openings formed therein at regular intervals, and a metallic pressing plate to be engaged with said supporting member. The above described holding device, however, has various disadvantages in that the same device, being made of metallic material, is rather expensive, and is not applicable to electronic parts having distances other than specified between the lead wires. Also high cost is involved for reparing this device.
There has also been proposed another prior art lead wire holding device of paper material which includes a mount of paper onto which lead wires of electronic parts are affixed with adhesive tapes. This holding device, however, also has disadvantages in that the adhesives from the tape tends to adhere to the lead wires and undesirably soils the same, thereby resulting in insufficient application of solder to the lead wires in the soldering process. Furthermore the lead wires cannot readily be positioned at a predetermined distance from each other in an efficient manner, and the electronic parts are not easily removed from the mount once the adhesive tape is applied thereto.